endridefandomcom-20200214-history
Journey
Emilio, Pascal, Shun, Alicia and Falarion hide from the Royal army. Pascal talks to Emilio about the tower of Babylon while Alicia and Shun talk about the surface world as well. Pascal leaves to gather supplies while Emilio and Shun leave in the middle of the night to gather Reinforcements from the rebels. Summary Pascal lands their Aircraft in the middle of a forest rather poorly, almost colliding against a tree. Making Shun voice his concerns. The small group walks through the thick forest, while Shun would wish to admire the forest, they have no time for such. They finally arrive to a perfect hiding spot, having to go through a small cave first. A small group of bats knocks Shun on the ground, making him take notice of all the stones and minerals around them. Emilio tells Alicia to leave Shun behind. Which results in the two competing who walks faster. The group arrive to the hiding spot, full rooms have been carved inside the cave with cooking and other utensils there for them to use. Alicia is amazed by it all along with Shun. Alicia and Shun work on getting settled with Falarion helping out while Emilio takes notice of the royal dagger Pascal has on one of his shelves. Pascal tells to Emilio that he got it from the king. Emilio and Pascal go outside to have a drink of coffee and talk about what happened. Pascal wishing to know how why Emilio was in prison and how Shun got to Endora. Emilio tells to Pascal what happened in prison. Shun is looking around the cave, studying the stones. Alicia grows curious, asking him about it and Shun tells Alicia about his mother who is an archaeologist. Shun being certain that his mother would love to know about Endora. The two talk about what would happen if the surface would learn of Endora. If there would be a great feast. Shun questions if Alicia has ever thought about going to Surface, which she says that she has never thought about it. Pascal warns Emilio about Endora and Surface meeting, that ancient texts warn them about it. That even if both worlds would know about each other they should never connect. Because Underworld is considered hell and as the land of the dead.That people who came from the surface world once called Endore Shambala, an underground paradise. Pascal proceeds to tell Emilio a story about when the ancient runes of Babylon were reborn several centuries ago. That it was mysteriousy restored and that drove King Delzaine to have it work once more. Pascal admits that he was against the idea, and that he left from the palace because of it. Having had an intuition about the tower of Babylon. Emilio confirms that King Delzaine never listened to anyone, but himself. The two proceed to argue about Emilio's Delzaine's relationship, that since Delzaine raised Emilio, he is Emilio's father. It dawns to Emilio, that King delzaine must be heading to Babel as it is to complete soon. Pascal confirms this, and saying that once Shun is returned to his own world, Pascal intends to destroy Babel once and for all. Emelio thinks back to when he was a child, training in the courtyard by swinging a sword at dolls. The maids are concerned over the young prince, but are unable to stop him. Pascal appears, introduces himself to the young prince in a humorous matter. Emilio doesn't like that, but allows Pascal to introduce himself, who offers to teach the prince. Emilio proceeds to stalk the scientist, to see what he is doing. In the end he grows too curious and starts to study with Pascal. Later Pascal tries to reach King Delzaine, begging him to stop his research on Babylon. That he has an intuition that things will go wrong. Delzaine just brushes him off, telling Pascal to do his work or he would be exiled. An officer reports their failure to capture Emilio, asking for more time so they could sweep through the nearby forests. Delzaine is not interested, telling the guard that he con go. Four Zoozians appear, telling the guard to leave. Delzaine tells the Zoozians not to kill, that they are to search for Pascal and the group. Meanwhile Pascal disguises himself to go and buy some supplies. Shun comments on his appearance to be even more suspicious now than before. Pascal tells the kids to meet him in the next town if he doesn't return by night. Alicia uses this chance to go and fetch some water while Emilio wishes to talk with Shun. Alicia tells the two to get along before she leaves. Emilio has a plan, asking Shun to listen to him as he needs Shun's help to defeat the king. Shun doesn't want to help, but Emilio persuades Shun, that they need to kill the king to get Shun home. So the to agree to leave tonight, when Alicia sleeps, not wishing to endanger her. Alicia returns and Shun acts all suspicious, making Emilio shush Shun. The two leave to hunt for some dinner. Emilio and Shun try to corner a wild boar, Emilio giving directions to Shun to follow. But as the boar is about to rush over to Emilio, he trips over a tree root. Shun has to knock out the boar before it collides with Emilio. The duo bring back the huge boar for Alicia. But start a fight to whom the credit belongs to. Alicia cooks some soup for them. At night, as Alicia and Falarion sleeps, Emilio wakes up Shun and they leave the cave. They run through the forest, stopping at cliff. Emilio uses binoculars to scout out a nearby camp, telling to Shun that they have found their target. Shun is confused by this, not seeing anything useful, when a blade is pressed besides his throat. Behind the two young men are rebels. Louise recognizes the royal symbol upon Emilio's dagger that he got from Pascal. Demetrio, the leader of the group wonders out loud why Emilio and Shun are there. To which Emilio reveals that his and Shun's reinforcements are here, the Ignauts. Which gains Demetrio's attention. Characters in order of Appearance # Pascal # Shun # Emilio # Alicia # Falarion # King Delzaine # The four Zoozians * # Felix * # Louise * # Eljuia * # Demetrio * First appearance * Gallery Alicia, Shun Falarion.png|Alicia and Shun setting up the camp Four zoozians.png|The four Zoozians working for King Delzaine Pascal disguise.png|Pascal's disguise ELjuija and Demetrio.png|Eljuia and Demetrio of Ignauts Louise and Felix.png|Louise and Felix of Ignauts Category:Episode